Percussions Of Fate
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: Riku never paid much attention to those around him, not caring for friends or relationships, that is until a plucky young Sora broke through his barriers and turned his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Fates Fucking Long Arm

_**Repercussions of Fate **_

Okay, so this story started out as a one shot but as I was writing it, I kinda fell in love with the idea, and it just sortta grew. I was thinking, why can't Sora be more seme? Why can't Riku be more uke? Well, no reason why they can't so here it is!

This is a **YAOI Boy/Boy** story!!! Don't like don't read! It is rated** M** for language and some fluff!

Disclaimer: I doesn't own nofin, no sue! All's I gots is a co'ple of files, and Vincent. Dat it!

The couple is Duh! **Sora/Riku/Sora**

R+R people, it lets me know your reading. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Fates Fucking Long Arm**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light lashes fluttered trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of bright sea green eyes, pale skin was streaked by the mud and rain taking away the vibrant effect of this manifestation of god himself. Riku sat slumped against the outer wall of the courtyard, knees pulled up against his chest, head bowed down between them, trying to hide his face, but still able to glance out across the cobblestone path.

On the far side stood a vibrant and outgoing brunette boy who had been plaguing his thoughts for nigh on three months. Sora was talking animatedly with a mixed group of teenagers, more than likely his close friends judging from their close proximity to him, 'did no one respect personal bubbles now days?'

How did he come to this stage of depressed, you ask? Well let me bestow upon you the facts that lead to this poor little god's current state of mind.

Oh and P.s. I don't have a beta so there might be some spelling errors, sorry!

Narrator: Now some would say that when you first set eyes on someone, you fall madly, deeply, and forever in love with them, that is of course if they are your one true soul mate. But if you are clueless or blonde, you may see them several times, maybe even for several years and never **really** see them for who they really are. Well, that was Riku's predicament. He had grown up on the same street, gone to the same schools, even been in the same sports groups. They were even acquaintances, not extremely close, but still they knew each other as more than just 'oh he's in my classes'.

BUT unfortunately Riku never paid that much attention to those around him, blaming his family life, striving for excellent grades, and excellence in all sports always prevented him from having close friends. This is of course an utter lie; Riku was perfect in everything without even trying. A's came without late night studying, gold medals seemed to drop out of the sky in all sports, the only truth behind it was perhaps his family. He was born the son of a multi billion dollar corporate owner, and had everything he could ever want.

Which brings about one problem that Riku could never conquer, making friends. He had zero hope when it came to that, not to say he couldn't talk his way out of anything, he was great at speech but that does no good when it comes to friendly conversation. He instead stayed home with his brothers, or helped his father with his business.

That all changed one summer day, three months ago.

-----------------------------------------

Time: Three Months Ago

Setting: School Yard

"Riku!!!!" The retched sound of hundreds of fan girls reached his ears, making them start to bleed. 'Why the hell did all fan girls like to scream?' Riku pulled himself up off the ground, unable to stand another day of them hanging all over him. Glancing about he found an alleyway, and headed off before they could round the bend. Sounded like they were running, 'shit, just my luck.'

Sprinting off down the alley he failed to notice a small figure appear at the end in time to avoid a collision. He ran smack into them, landing ungracefully on his ass, the other person landing on top, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Damn! I'm sorry ma'am! I wasn't running where I was watching!" Riku gasped out, not fully able to think things out before he spoke. They person on top, didn't seem as miffed as he had expected, because they started laughing. Riku's eyes still hadn't adjusted to the brightness, so all he could make out was a slim figure more than likely a girl, with... poofy hair, wait was that spiked? Weird girl, but her laugh was beautiful, light and airy.

"Wow, you must have hit me harder than I thought!" The voice rang out... deeper somehow than he was expecting, not like the laugh at all….was it a boy?! He forced his eyes to adjust and immediately a blush claimed his cheeks, a small brunette boy sat perched comfortably upon his lower chest, laughing his head off. His hair was spiked, but oddly enough it looked natural, like gravity had no hold on it whatsoever. When the boy finally opened his eyes (he was laughing pretty hard) Riku felt like he had just dove into the sky. Bright blue orbs, like no other he had seen shone like the sea, god he was really beautiful! He could have passed for a girl, if his hair was longer. 'Wait...what had he just thought!'

A flick to the nose brought him out of his stupor, "Hey you okay?" The boy asked, he had stopped laughing, and had been trying to get his attention for some time now. He had also brought his face closer...a lot closer, 'ohh shit!' The bush intensified, "I'm fine!" He snapped, 'Crap, now I yelled at him.' "Sorry, you just startled me…" Riku fudged about for words, not really sure how to deal with this feeling, the boy seemed uncommonly comfortable with the close proximity and had no problem with awkward situations, unlike Riku who was accustomed to the 6 inch barrier. He was so different, who the hell was he?

"Um… who are you, and would you mind getting off me?" Riku blurted out, not meaning for it to sound so rude. The boy, stared back for a moment, obviously taken back by something Riku had failed to notice, but huffed and climbed off. 'What's his problem?' "Happy?" The question was simple enough but for some reason it held a slight sign of venom in it, 'what the hell?' "Um, yeah, sorry about that, I was trying to avoid the mob." The boy turned his head and glanced back down the way Riku had come. "A mob? Who was it?"

"Just a bunch of fan girls," Riku paused, did he just bristle, "but they can be really annoying, so I try to avoid them." Riku finished glancing about nervously, the boy sighed and held out a hand, "I guess its not your fault if your so popular, Riku." Riku took the hand, surprised by the smaller boys strength, but then it hit him,'wait a sec, when did he?' "Just be more careful, not everyone is as forgiving as me."

"HUH! How do you know my name?" Riku gasped. A smirk played across the smaller boys face as he dusted himself off. "Shocked? Not surprised you don't remember me, you never really had time for others." The simplicity of the statement hit him, it was meant to be cold, but it was true.

"I have friends," Riku shot back defencively,"Come to think of it, you do seem familiar but its not my fault I can't remember everyone, it just seems like I would remember someone as cu….." 'OH SHIT!!' He stopped himself, but it was too late. An evil smirk spread across the younger boys face, "Is that so? Well, in that case, let me refresh your memory," he leaned forward pausing just inches away from him. Riku froze, 'what the hell was he thinking?!!!!' was all that Riku could comprehend as the boy closed the distance, warm moist lips descended on his. It only lasted for a second, and it was obviously meant as a joke, but Riku couldn't help the butterflies that erupted at the contact. The boy pulled back, grinning wildly, "The names, Sora." And with that he turned and walk away, leaving Riku standing frozen to the spot. "oh…My…GOD!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Yes, Riku in all his glory falls into the category of brainless blonde, he never noticed his perfect match, Sora, even though he was right in front of him the whole time. But Sora saw him. Question is, has he figured out that they are destined to be? Maybe not yet, but soon.

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah! Chapter one is D-O-N-E!!! Hope ya like it, please review, good or bad, I need the criticism , I haven't written for a while. Oh and please don't review if you are against yaoi, I am happy to know it has yet to corrupt your thoughts like it has for the rest of us, but seriously, spare yourself the humiliation of being laughed at.

Next chapter will have Axel and Roxas and some others. So till then, please R+R, it helps me write, so updates will come faster.

KitsuneNoThrill


	2. WiseAss Karma

**Percussion's of Fate**

Well, hello there again! Sorry this update took so long. I am in the middle of a huge deadline month I'm swamped! And my college starts next week! Yikes! So I'm not sure how soon I'll get to update. But I'll do my best!

I hope no one kills me for this but I kinda changed this story up a little. I think it works out okay, but if you just hate it let me know. I have two versions to this story so I can always use the other one. I like both versions, but the other one is more lovely dovey, while this one actually has a point. But like I said, feedback could change my mind. If I have enough people wanting it different, I will take this chapter down and post the other chapter 2.

Oh and in case people are confused, the first part, is post story, then there is a narration, then it goes to present time, then narration again. Sorry for skipping around like that, but I needed to for the first two chapters, after this it will just be normal story line. So no worries. Sidenote: Last chapter was Riku's POV, this one is Sora's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though I have tried to none avail. Shoot! This story is Shounen-Ai Boy/Boy, you have been warned!

Thanks to those that reviewed: Tysonkaiexperiment, and Phoenix80hp you both are wonderful and I am very grateful. Reviews help me get motivated to write. So...Read+Review people, it makes me happy! Very happy! Updates will come faster.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: WiseAssKarma...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vibrant blue eyes sparkled less brightly today, a deep concern robbing Sora of his usually cheerfulness, but none the less he tried to pretend everything was the same, and was pulling it off fairly well, judging by the fact that his friends had yet to catch on.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a pair of aqua green eyes burning into his back. The same eyes that had been on him for the last three or so months, ever since he had teasingly kissed Riku, the number one most popular guy in the whole of the Destiny Islands, and had, as far as he was concerned, paid his due for it. Those stupid fans of his had pranked him in every way possible as payment for smooching 'their Riku'. 'Gods, what was their deal anyway?' Sora fumed as the memories resurfaced.

'Riku wasn't that good looking. Though he had to admit, he was pretty damn gorgeous for a guy'...'WHAT THE HELL?!' Groaning as his mind wandered back around to the kiss. These days no matter how much he tried, everything just seemed to go around in circles, like that saying, 'All roads lead to Rome.' But in Sora's case it was 'All roads lead to Riku' and his damn mesmerizing green eyes!

Unfortunately it turned out that Riku didn't know it was a joke, because had taken him seriously, and now Sora was feeling guilty. Damn, every time he felt that bone-chilling gaze, a wave of guilt would wash over him. It wasn't Riku's fault all that shit had happened, but still, he couldn't forgive him completely. Even though he really wanted to.

'Augh.' Sora groaned inwardly. It was raining _again_, and Riku was sitting just a little out of view, on the other side, in the pouring rain. 'Does he have some sort of death wish?' Sora tried to ignore him, making light with his friends. He wasn't going to worry about him, if Riku wanted to wither away, then the hell if he was going to interfere. He chanced a quick glance back over his shoulder, 'Yep, he was still staring.' Another wave of guilt crashed over him.

"Damn!" Oops, shit, was that out loud? His answer came in the form of the five startled faces of his friends. "Ah...hehe, sorry about that."

"Wow, Sora, since when did you have turrets?" Roxas smiled at him, laughing casually, helping to ease the tension in the group. Sora giggled, inwardly cringing, he was going to owe his brother big time for helping him out of that one. Roxas glanced at him searchingly. Sora mouthed a 'later' to him and went back to his forgotten conversation with the rest of the group.

'Damn Riku was messing with his head. How the hell had this all happened anyway?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator**: Well, now that you have found your soul mate, or ran into them, either way, now what? Do you approach them, and how? Or do you just ignore them and hope that maybe they will instead? For most people, when they find someone they want they go full force forward, like a raging bull into a relationship, and most often ruin the their chance completely. Then there is the group that's more cautious, they approach slowly, and give the other person room to run if they are not interested. This approach is the most successful in my humble opinion. You must never assume that the other party is interested on the same level that's just plain stupidity. THEN, there is the last group, they fumble words, and bump along like complete fools, unaware of the fact that all they have to ask, this group is the least successful, because they are to afraid to even try. They generally are the most sincere with their feelings, but are too afraid of getting hurt. And this category is unfortunately where both Riku and Sora fall. Hmm... to bad. For them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time: About Three Months Ago**

**Place: Class Room 13-section 8**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sora stared unbelievingly down at his girlfriend of two and a half years. Kairi fidgeted about from one foot to the other, unable to look Sora in the eyes.

"Um..," Her feminine voice barely audible, "I think we should...you know...break up." She finished glancing around for some excuse to leave, finding none. She really did like Sora, but he was just more boyish charm kinda cute, and that wasn't what she wanted.

"But!" Sora fumbled for words, still in shock over the news, everything had seemed fine between them, and now out of nowhere she wanted to break up? "Who is he?" Sora lifted an inquisitive brow when she flinched, 'ha! So there was someone else!' "Well?" Sora pressed, not about to let it slide, "Who?"

"Um, its...Ri...Ri..ku." Kairi chanced a glance up at Sora, immediately regretting it when she saw the uncharacteristic fire in his eyes.

"Riku? You mean that girlie junior? You have got to be kidding me Kairi! Half of the islands are after him," anger getting the best of him, making it hard to think his choice of words through before he spoke, "what makes you think you stand a chance?"

"THANKS SORA! You jerk!" Kairi flamed, hurt that Sora was taking out his anger on her. "I'll have you know, he asked me to help him out with the cultural festival!"

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry, but he's a player, he's just using you!" Sora couldn't help it, she didn't stand a chance, even if she was spending time with him, she would just end up getting hurt, and that made him angry.

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do Sora!" Frustration getting the best of her, "I should have broken up with you a long time ago!" Sora reached out a hand to rest it on her shoulder, but Kairi swatted it away, not wanting to be coddled.

"Just go away! I don't want to see you anymore!" Kairi stomped off, almost in tears, 'how dare he belittle me, I can get Riku if I want to.' She smirked, 'no one can resist my charms, not even Riku.'

Sora stared off in the direction she had gone, not sure if he should follow or just let her have some space. Deciding on the later, he made his way to the window. School had just let out so no one was around to hear their little tiff, and giving him space to calm down. Sora was angry, hell he was down right mad. Which was rare, he usually didn't anger easily, but when someone manage to, it was best to leave him alone for a good hour or two.

'Damn Riku, girlfriend stealer! Their family had everyone on Destiny Island's on a leash, and he even had a dedicated group of fans, so why the hell did he have to go and steal his girlfriend too? Dumbfuck was gonna pay for that.' Sora leaped over the railing and down to the ground below, (it was only the second floor window) taking a short cut to avoid anyone who might want to talk. He needed time to clear his head, and a long walk in the park would be just what the doctor ordered.

-------------------------------------

Half an hour later, he was still wander the park grounds, lost in his thoughts, when a loud shriek echoed through the forest, snapping him back into reality. "What the hell?" Sora rounded a few corners, heading for the main street. His head still spinning from thinking too much on his problems.

'Why the hell was am I worried anyway? Kairi would try to seduce Riku, he'd show her the door, and then she would come crying back to his arms, asking him to forgive her and take her back.' Sora smiled to himself, yep! That's how it would happen, he just had to be patient.

Making a few more turns he exited the park and entered the bright busy streets of Destiny Island, feeling a little less bummed out. The lively atmosphere was always able to cheer him up. It was always fun to try and guess what people were thinking and were they were off to in such a hurry. Sometimes he would even imagine himself in different life, in someone else's shoes. Sighing Sora came to a halt, lost in thought.

Unfortunately he was brought out of his daydream when someone crashed into him. The jolt from the contact throwing him off balance, luckily the other person fell first, Sora landing on top with a thump.

Sora pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position on the boy below him his eyes going wide at the sight below him. 'WOW! He's so cute!' Sora thought to himself. The boy had long silver hair and...wait... **silver hair**? That sounded familiar...

'I bet he's the Bell of the ball,' Sora snorted covering his mouth with one hand to try and muffle the sound. "Damn! I'm sorry ma'am! I wasn't running where I was watching!" 'Huh?' He couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing, hard. Clutching his sides. 'He's such a blonde.'

"Wow, you must have hit me harder than I thought!" Sora got out between chuckles. Finally opening his eyes to look down at the boy beneath him, eyes widening a little at the sight of sea green eyes staring back up at him in confusion, more than likely because he was laughing at him, and...was that...shock?

'What the hell's his problem? He just keeps staring?' Sora wondered, after several moments of no response. He leaned closer, waving a hand in his face, but still didn't get a response.

"Hey!" Sora grumbled, flicking him on the nose, slightly annoyed at being stared at, "you okay?" To his delight a bright red blush spread across his pale cheeks. 'Huh? Weird?'

"I'M FINE!" The boy snapped, immediately grimacing at the tone his voice took, "Sorry, you just startled me.."

'Is he embarrassed?' Sora couldn't believe it, he was actually fumbling for words...'How cute...wait...WHAT?'

"Um…" a small voice cut his thoughts, "who are you, and would you mind getting off me?" Sora scoffed inwardly, 'what the hell, he ran into me.' Sora's eyes narrowed suddendly in realization, 'Wait a second, silver hair, pale skin, green eyes, rude manners...RIKU!' Anger coiling in the pit of his stomach, he huffed pulling himself up, "Happy?" Barely managing to hold himself back from knocking the prick's head off.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that, I was trying to avoid a mob." Sora leaned to the side glancing back down the alleyway Riku had come, not all that interested, but determined to be somewhat civil and at least show Riku he knew what manners were. "A mob? Who was it?" Sora peered over at him through his bangs, hiding as best he could the resentment in his eyes. To his delight he was rewarded for his guesture with another daziling blush. Sora smirked, 'to easy.'

"Just a bunch of fan girls," Sora bristled a little at his comment, wondering if Kairi was one of them. Damn bastard.

"But they can be really annoying, so I try to avoid them." Sora let out a sigh, well at least he wasn't interested in them, maybe things would work out after all. Sora held out his hand for him to grab, "I guess its not your fault if your so popular, Riku."

Riku took the hand, allowing Sora to pull him up, "Just be more careful, not everyone is as forgiving as me." Sora teased, feeling a little better about Riku, 'maybe he isn't so bad after all.'

"HUH! How do you know my name?" Riku gasped taking a step back. Sora couldn't help but smirk, 'is he really this easy to fluster?' "Shocked? Not surprised you don't remember me, you never really have time for others." Sora leaned forward a little, his suspicions confirmed as Riku began to blush again.

"Hey, I have friends, and you do seem familiar but its not my fault I can't remember everyone, but it just seems like I would remember someone as cu….." Riku stopped mid word, his face turning to horror.

Sora's smirk turned pure evil, 'well well, he thinks I'm cute? "Is that so?" Leaning farther forward until their noses were touching and breath was mingling, laughing inwardly as the blush intensified tenfold, "Well, in that case, let me refresh your memory."

In all honesty Sora hadn't intended to actually kiss him, he had just planned to get really close, freak him out, them pull back and call him gay. But somewhere along the line, he lost focus of his goal, and well, those eyes were just so damn mesmerizing, pulling him in like they had a gravity all their own.

Next thing he knew he was locking lips with the most sought after guy in all the islands, and current contender for Kairi's affections...wait Kairi! 'Shit!' Sora's brain screamed to a stop, frozen for all of five seconds, 'WHAT THE HELL! Kissing a guy! A GUY DAMMIT!

'Think fast think fast!!!!!' Sora quickly regained control of his thoughts, pulling back with a smug look on his face, despite the turmoil in his head.

"The names, Sora." Was all he could think of, as he stared into those beautiful eyes...'Augh?! Shut up brain!' He spun on his heels, making his getaway. Leaving a very shocked and confused Riku behind in his wake.

As soon as Sora made it to the bus stop, he let out a frantic scream, "WHAT THE HELL! I GAVE HIM MY NAME!

FUCK!"

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator**: Well shucks, now we know why Sora saw Riku to start off with...or do we? Sora's just as lost in this as Riku. Hmm, well, Sora's more the raging bull kind of relationship person, while Riku is the cautious one. Sheesh, well, at least they both aren't the shy ones, then this story would go nowhere fast. Hell, we might not ever move if that was the case. Anyway Sora's got a way to go before things get better. Poor little Riku. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: Well there you have it, chapter two. Like I said, I have two versions of this, one with Sora being more dominant, and no mention of Kairi. And then there is this version. Let me know if you like the direction this one is heading, if not I can change it. After all , this story is made for the readers, I'm just writting what you all want to see. But I hope ya like it this way, cause I have a bunch of ideas for it...fun ideas. snickers evilly This is bound to be wild

Oh and if you are into Sora/Riku Roxas/Axel or even Naruto/Sasuke check out my page for links to music videos that I made for those couples. And yes that was a self-promo, why? Because I can! And while I'm at it, I now own a ferret! YEAH! She's so cute! My sweet little Poquito! ...and... that's all now. ; P

R+R people! Till next time!


End file.
